Instinct Of Love
Near the Outback Island, several comfortable summer homes were located by the seashores near there. One of the most popular kinds of these were bungalows on the water, which were used mostly by aquatic mammals like hippos and otters. But couples liked using them too. Nick and Judy were among them. The married young Hopps couple had selected one for their summer getaway that weekend, and rented it for a week. Even though it was one of the cheaper ones among the bunch, it had still all the kinds of luxuries one would expect from them. Nice beds, air conditioning and a nice view to the sea that was just ahead. The bungalow had a long distance to other ones near it, but that was exactly what the rabbit and the fox wanted. Nobody to bother them in here. They had been there for only a few hours and already enjoyed their stay. Judy had been in a mood just as sunny as the sky today. She and her husband had been taking long walks on the beach near and gone on a boat ride too that showed the entire peninsula in all its glory. Now, the sun was setting and the two were back on the bungalow. Judy was in the kitchen, making dinner for her husband. She had eaten her own meal already, and now was Nick´s turn. “The food´s almost ready, honey. Chicken salad, sushi rolls and a chocolate torte for dessert”, she said from the well-equipped kitchen. “Nice. I´m getting cooled off before eating, it has been so crazily hot today. Crazily hot like you”, Nick smiled as he was ready to take a dip in the water. Instead of his swimming trunks though, he went swimming on his natural state, since this place had enough privacy for that. “Crazily hot? You´re the one to talk”, Judy blushed as he could see the fox´s handsome features during his short swim. She especially loved the sight of his muscular chest. As the food was ready, she placed it on the table near the sun chairs outside. Nick rose from the water and enjoyed his meal. “Your meals always taste wonderful, Judy. Just like my mom`s”, Nick moved onto the dessert, eating the raspberries on the top of the cake first. “Thanks. I know a lot of ways to your heart, and one of them goes through your stomach”, Judy joked. “Well nobody else in the world knows all those ways like you do, my yummy bunny”, Nick said. That was true. Even the simplest everyday things she did to him or with him managed to make the fox happy. Whether at work or spare time. And now, when it was summer and he was with his wife on a getaway like this, with no care in the world, they were in for wonderful times. During their famous adventure where they met for the first time, a spark of love had started in the rabbit´s heart towards her future fox husband. After the case was solved, the spark was put on fire. From that moment on, it was clear to Judy that Nick was meant for her. She knew it in her. “It´s still hot in here even though I´m not wearing anything. Guess I´m too fluffy for this environment”, Nick felt sweaty. It was almost dark, but the heat was still there. “Nah, it´s okay. This is the right place to be like that, more than Mystic Spring Oasis itself. No other mammal is as handsome as you are in that natural state”, Judy winked. “Thanks. Ah, it wouldn´t be hard for me to adjust into a life in this natural way. Only that I wouldn´t even dream of eating somebody like you. I prefer reason and love over instinct overall though”, Nick relaxed on the sun chair. “I don´t know Nick, I still have an instinct of love in me strongly present…and you always bring it out in me”, Judy´s smile turned sultry. “I understand your point”, Nick said, smiling too. He knew what was coming. Judy´s heart started pounding. She knew it herself too, and was getting ready. Giggling and blushing, she removed her blouse and pants first, then her bra and underpants. Getting on her four paws, she went to her natural state. Nick went on all fours too. He came to his wife and gave a tender lick on her face. For someone who loved all sorts of berries and sweet things in the world, nothing tasted better than the touch of the rabbit´s beautiful face to him. Whether Nick was kissing or licking her, Judy was a tasty little tidbit unlike any other female mammal. Even though she was completely naked, revealing her attractive feminine figure, Nick could still see her wedding ring in her paw. She hadn´t removed it. Just seeing the whole thing made the fox smile warmly; even in natural state, she was his one true mate. “Ever since we became friends, I´ve wished we could mate for life”, Judy whispered while Nick was on her, massaging the rabbit´s back and tail smoothly. The rabbit could feel his affection from the fox´s simple touch. Looking into her purple eyes with love while his tail was curled around her hips, Nick felt very amorous tonight. The rabbit was enjoying the natural state just as much as he was, if not more. “I have always wished that. And now that it has happened, I´ll do anything in my power to make your life with me the happiest one you can imagine”, he said. “You´re doing an amazing job already”, Judy said in a sultry voice as Nick tugged her ear teasingly. As Nick let her go, she rose a bit from her position and tickled his tummy. Nick laughed just as heartily as he did when telling his favorite joke to Flash at the DMV. The tickling soon turned into playful wrestling, as the two tumbled into the sand on the beach. They could feel a splashing wave on them as Nick and Judy both got wet, but they loved it. Judy shivered a bit from the cooling sensation, but still allowed Nick to pull her into the waves. Swimming while holding each other, they came to the wooden pier by the bungalow where Nick had gone for a swim previously. Sitting down in his embrace and all wet, Judy looked at Nick with a seductive, lovely gaze on her face. That was the look of a woman who wanted a kiss from her dear husband. Nick rose back on his two legs again, swept Judy in his arms and the two kissed with real passion. “I feel blessed to have the fairest and sweetest wife in the whole animal kingdom”, Nick sighed. In the darkness lit by stars and a few lanterns around the bungalow area, one could see the silhouette of a loving couple kissing under the moon. A couple in their natural state, controlled by the instinct of love. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories in natural state